


Rise and Shine

by aprime810



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprime810/pseuds/aprime810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are always better with a little extra surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

Today was going to be a good day.

Reiner woke up well before his alarm, feeling rested and refreshed. Sunlight was just beginning to peek through the blinds, casting a warm, early-morning glow into the room. Hopefully the weather would stay nice throughout the day.

Reiner stretched his arms with a yawn and looked down at the other figure on his bed. Bertholdt was curled up beside him... upside down with his knees on his pillow and his head resting on Reiner's thigh. He had an arm loosely wrapped around Reiner's waist in somewhat of a cuddle while he slept. How adorable.

"Bertl..." Reiner gently rubbed Bertholdt's hip. This wasn't even that unusual of a sleeping position to find him in. "Hey... wake up..."

With a small groan, Bertholdt stirred and opened his eyes. He stretched his long limbs as best he could, still groggy from his slumber. It'd take him a couple of minutes to be fully awake.

"...Hi..." he croaked.

"Morning," Reiner said. He patted his boyfriend's leg. "You comfortable down there?"

"Mm-hm..." Bertholdt murmured, squeezing Reiner around the middle. He nuzzled his face closer - and put it between Reiner's legs.

A tiny grunt escaped Reiner's throat as he felt Bertholdt's nose graze his crotch. That felt good.

Bertholdt glanced up at the sound. A small smile spread across his face as he met Reiner's eyes, and then he placed a tender kiss on the bulge in Reiner's boxers.

Reiner hummed in happiness and closed his eyes. He continued to rub little circles on Bertholdt's leg, toying with the edge of his underwear. They stayed this way for a few moments, enjoying each other's closeness and warmth.

Slowly, Bertholdt pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Reiner adjusted his pillow so his back and head were elevated as well, watching Bertholdt with a smirk. His boyfriend always looked so damn cute in the morning, with his tired smiles and messy black hair going in all different directions. The warm weather was an added bonus, as it meant they'd both been sleeping in their underwear. Reiner could begin and end each night with an eyeful of Bertholdt's handsome body.

Still grinning, Reiner cupped Bertholdt's jaw and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I love you."

Bertholdt smiled back. "I love you too."

Leaning forward, he locked lips with Reiner and delivered a passionate kiss. Fireworks went off in Reiner's head and heart, reminding him just how much he treasured this contact with Bertholdt. He could do this all day.

But the kiss was cut short. Reiner felt a tongue swipe across his upper lip as Bertholdt pulled away, only to trail kisses down his chin and neck. Long fingers danced across his skin and massaged his hips. Reiner raised an eyebrow as Bertholdt slid between his legs, then his eyes widened as a hand brushed across his crotch. OH. Alright. Groaning with pleasure, Reiner moved his hands up to Bertholdt's bare back, stroking and caressing. His boyfriend's lean muscles shifted beneath his palms and radiated a wonderful heat.

Bertholdt continued to move lower, slowly planting kisses every couple of inches down Reiner's exposed midline. Collarbones, chest, stomach - each touch of Bertholdt's lips fueled the fire building in Reiner's groin. The journey was achingly slow, but by the time Bertholdt finally reached the waistband of Reiner's boxers, Reiner was hard and ready for more. His cock twitched in anticipation. Reiner tangled his fingers in Bertholdt's thick hair and pulled his face closer, giving him permission to continue.

Bertholdt slowly pulled Reiner's underwear down. His green eyes gazed lovingly up at Reiner as he kissed his cock and started to rub his inner thighs. Carefully, he took Reiner's shaft in his mouth, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around the tip. Reiner moaned and arched his back, thrusting his hips closer to Bertholdt. Damn, that felt so amazing.

Slender fingers slid up to the base of Reiner's cock and wrapped around it, slowly pumping as Bertholdt continued to take more of Reiner's length in his mouth. His touch was smooth and deliberate, the result of months of practice. Reiner's breath caught in his throat and his grip tightened in Bertholdt's hair as he felt a gentle caress on the skin behind his balls.

"Yes, Bertl... Mmm, that's good," Reiner groaned out between ragged breaths. He felt Bertholdt's tongue glide across the underside of his cock and moaned again. He was loving this. Bertholdt's initial caution and nervousness in bed had given way to something new over time, something tender and sweet that Reiner couldn't get enough of.

Glancing up again, Bertholdt slid his lips further down around Reiner's shaft and hummed. The vibrations from his throat climbed up to Reiner's groin and sent waves of bliss through his body. Reiner grit his teeth and growled with pleasure as his hips bucked. His breathing got heavier still and his cock throbbed. He was close, so close.

"Bertl..." he panted out, "...I'm gonna..."

Bertholdt only sucked harder and hummed again.

That sent Reiner over the edge. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as he climaxed, shooting his load a second later. An explosion of ecstasy blasted through his body, arching his back and forcing a moan out of his throat. All he could feel was euphoria, everywhere. It was fucking amazing.

Once he came down from the high, Reiner's arms relaxed and his fingers dropped from Bertholdt's hair. He was vaguely aware of Bertholdt kissing his cock clean and pulling his boxers back up. He looked down and grinned as Bertholdt wiped his mouth and snuggled close beside him.

"That was incredible..." Reiner murmured, still trying to catch his breath.

"Mm, I'm glad you liked it." Bertholdt gave Reiner a little peck on the cheek. "Good morning."

Reiner chuckled. "This really is a good morning."

Then he turned and immediately took Bertholdt's face in his hands, kissing his boyfriend right on the lips. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Today was going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first time writing anything really explicit, so any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
